Tangled 2: The Tales Of The Daughters
by DisneyDreamer01
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have 4 kids Lily,Flynn,Gabby, and Sunny. When Sunny is taken on her 16th birthday. From who? How? And why? Rapunzel and Eugene have to find their daughter and bring her home before it is to late. Rated teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Once upon a time in a far away country called Corona there were two love birds, Rapunzel and Eugene who had four kids. Sunny, the eldest kid, was just about to turn 16 so the family was eating dinner the night before and talking about the last 16 " _glorious_ " years together. Gabby, the second oldest child and the sassy pants of the family, was ignoring everyone and complaining about how she wasn't a part of those 16 " _glorious_ " years together so the parents claimed they weren't all that _glorious_ and it actually sucked, then she got offensive about how she came along 4 years later, that's how she is, always sassy and upset. Lily, their last daughter, is so shy because she's going through her awkward phase at 8 years old so she doesn't talk much but always hums to herself, then Flynn, Lily's twin was always getting himself into trouble and pulling pranks so he went off to set a booby trap in Sunny's bed.

"I can't believe how old you are" Rapunzel explains, "it seems like just yesterday I was powdering your little butt with baby powder."  
"Excuse me! Mama I'm trying to eat! Could we not talk about my sisters butt?" Yells Gabby.  
"I second that nomination."Says Sunny.  
"Fine but it was just so cute!"  
"MAMA!" Yells Gabby and Sunny.  
"Okay, okay, I'm done. Where's Flynn?"

The guard at the door explains to Rapunzel how Flynn left over 20 minutes ago and went upstairs. Rapunzel gets nervous so she goes to go check on him.  
Eugene sees the worried ness in her eyes so he tells the girls, "I'll be right back, watch my plate, and your backs. Especially with Flynn on the loose."  
Rapunzel storms out of the dining hall with Eugene on her heels. Rapunzel and Eugene head upstairs looking for Flynn when all of a sudden they hear laughter coming from Sunny's room so they go in to check it out only to find Flynn sprinkling itching powder all over the white comforter and yellow sheets.  
Rapunzel freaks and yells out to Flynn "What are you doing to your sisters bed?!"  
Flynn jumps, turns around and sprays itching powder all over Rapunzel, she turns as white as snow, Eugene bursts out laughing and falls on the floor! Rapunzel screams out of madness so when the girls heard that they knew something was wrong. So then the girls ran upstairs and saw what was going on.  
Gabby says "wow Mama you put a little to much makeup on!"  
Than Rapunzel yells "GABBY!"

"Sorry mama"and Gabby runs.  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM GET OUT GET OUT!" Sunny yelled annoyed. Lily jumps and helps her mama out of the room and Eugene leaves after them.

After they left, Sunny puts on her white nightgown and hears Flynn yell "NO NO NO!"

 ** _Rapunzel's pov ( point of view )_**

I put Flynn's night cloths on his bed and begged "please just put this on for me."  
Lily walks in saying "I'm tired and going to bed."  
Eugene says "at least one kid likes to listen." He gave Lily a hug goodnight and a kiss on the forehead.  
Then I said "love you" and gave her a bear hug.  
"Mama your crushing me!"  
"Sorry your just growing up to fast, now go on to bed."  
" It's OK and OK love you both see you tomorrow."Said Lily with a yawn and walks slowly out of the room.

Eugene says to Gabby who was playing with a doll, "OK time for you to get to bed."  
Gabby got on her feet and said "NO NO I AM NOT GOING TO BED!" then she stomps on Eugene's foot and runs off.  
"Why every night!" he said running after her.

I looked at Flynn and said "if you go to bed you can have extra cake tomorrow."  
Flynn looked at me with those big brown eye he got from his Father and with a smile on his face, he said sarcastically "OK I was pretty tired any ways." and gave me a hug good night and I give him a kiss on the fore head and walked in the hall.  
I saw Eugene and Gabby walking to Gabby's room hand in hand, Gabby gave Eugene a hug and Eugene picked her up and give her a kiss on the cheek. Gabby ran in her room and got ready for bed.

 _ **In Sunny's room (Sunny's pov)**_

I sat down in front of my vanity and started a candle. I grabbed my brush and looked in my mirror and yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HAIR!" What once was brown hair that went a little passed my shoulder was now sunny blonde hair that went to the bottom of my back. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't. I was panicking. I started to pace my bedrooms hardwood floor.

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Honey can i come in?" It was Mama.  
"one minute" I put my hair in a towel and opened the door and Mama is standing there with Papa.  
"I heard a scream are you OK?" Mama asked.  
Yeah I'm fine" I responded. I hid my hands behind my back so Mama and Papa wouldn't see them shake.  
I gave both a hug goodnight.  
"Love you honey!" Mama gave the hug back.  
"Goodnight Sunny."Papa closed the door.

After that I was so tired I went to bed crying I didn't know what was going on I was so scared.

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

Back in the hall. I said "I forgot she needed to sleep in the guest room because of Flynn."  
"Oh right" Eugene said walking behind me.  
I tried knocking but Sunny didn't come so I opened the door. Sunny was on the bed and I ran over to her with Eugene walking behind me.  
"Sunny, Sunny wake up!"  
Then she woke up and started to itch every where then her towel fall off her head, what was her brown short hair was now long blonde hair.

"What happened honey" I asked? She started crying and ran to the washroom. I heard water running so I guessed she was taking a bath.

"Blondie when did we have a blonde daughter?" Asked Eugene.  
"We didn't."  
I started to pace the floor thinking of what this could mean."Eugene what could be going on?"  
Eugene gave a confused/ scared look."I don't know."  
"What if she now has my power, what if people want it, what if people try and hurt her!?"  
Eugene grabbed my shoulders "I will protect our daughter I promise nothing will hurt her."  
I hid my face in his chest and started crying harder I was so worried.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I was done with my bath. I walked out to see Mama in Papa's arms crying. I was scared/ sad/ and confused, I started crying too.  
When Papa saw me he let go of Mama and said "Sunny come sit."  
I walked to my vanity and sat down. Mama went in the washroom trying to calm down.

"Sunny you know the story of me and your Mama right?"  
I nodded.  
"OK well when your Mama comes out we need to see what your hair will do to the song."  
My eyes got big I started shaking my head and yelling"NO NO NO, what if it works. what will happen?!"  
"Sunny it's OK I hurt my arm during my knight training so we will use that OK."  
"OK."  
Then Mama came out. "Are you ready" she asked, I nodded.  
Papa rolled up his sleeve to show a big gash on his arm. My eyes get bigger if possible.  
Papa put his other hand on my hand "it's OK."  
"Here we go" I said.

Me and Mama put a piece of my hair on papa's hurt arm and we started singing, I know the song Mama is always singing it. FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW LET YOUR POWER SHINE (my hair started to glow) MAKE THE CLOCK REVERSE  
BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE (it reached papa's arm) HEAL WHAT HAS BEEN HURT CHANGE THE FATE'S DESIGN SAVE WHAT HAS BEEN LOST BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE... WHAT ONCE WAS MINE.

Papa took off the hair on his arm and smiled it was healed.  
I screamed "WHAT?, HOW?, WHY ME?!"  
"Honey calm down" Mama put her hand on my shoulder.  
"let's go to bed we can worry about it tomorrow."  
I nodded and gave her a big hug crying in her shoulder.  
"Hey it's OK Cloudy" papa said. He always called me Cloudy when I was sad.  
We all walked out in the hall I stopped at the Guest room and gave both my parents a hug. I open the door and ran to the bed and fell on the bed crying.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_  
 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

Me and Eugene walked back to our room hand in hand my head on his shoulder. When we got to our room Eugene went to the washroom to change. I changed in our room. I heard a knock from the washroom it was Eugene he knew I was changing I said "come in" and sat in front of the vanity and brushed my hair. Eugene walked over to me and kissed me on the head.  
"I'm so tired I don't even want to walk over to the bed it's to far" I said with a yawn.  
"I can fix that Blondie." He picked me up wedding style and sat me on the bed.  
I gave him a kiss on the lips and laid down. Eugene went to his side of the bed and laid down. I cuddled up next to him and fell sleep in his arms.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

In the morning I woke up and was tangled in long blond hair, MY LONG BLONDE HAIR what in the world. I got up and my hair touched the floor! I put on my robe and ran to Mama's and Papa's room.

When I got there I knocked but no one came. So I opened the door and saw Mama and Papa still sleeping. I walked to Mama and shook her awake.  
She asked "who is there" with a yawn and sat up but before I could say anything she asked "Sunny"?  
I nodded and cried which woke Papa. He looked over and saw me and his eyes grew twice their size.  
"Sunny is that you?" I nodded and cried harder.  
Mama got up and pulled me in a hug. I yelled and screamed so loud. My sister Gabby came storming in yelling about how she needed her Beauty sleep.

When she saw me she said "take the wig off come on is this why you're yelling I was trying to sleep!"  
Gabby put her hands on her hips!  
"its not a wig."  
She came over and yanked my hair.  
"AWWW!"  
"Wow what happened? Is it because of Mama's story?"  
I nodded.  
"Wow will I get it to?"  
Papa said, "go get dressed dear, me, your Mama, and sister have to talk."  
"OK fine bye" she said walking off.

Then Lily came in talking quietly, "Mama when is break-" her jaw dropped when she saw me.  
"What happened Sunny?"  
"I think I got Mama's powers."  
"Wow cool" she grabbed my hair and it looked like she was looking in space.

 _ **Lily's pov**_

I saw a women with black hair, a guy with a black beard, and a younger guy with blonde hair all looking at SUNNY IN CHAINS! it loked like she was screaming and yelling but I couldn't hear. Then the beard walked over and yelled in her face i think!  
Sunny looked mad.  
He slapped her face then I was back in Mama's and Papa's room. Then it went black.

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

"What just happened?" I asked pacing the floor.  
Sunny said "she was going to go get dressed" and ran off I think she was scared.  
Eugene put Lily on our love seat in front of the fireplace. I walked over to her and put my hand on her small face. Lily opened her eyes and tried to sit up but fell back on her back. Eugene sat down next to her and she put her head in his lap. He started to brush her hair with his fingers.  
"what happen?"

 _ **Lily's pov**_

"I saw a women with black hair, a guy with a black beard, and a younger guy with blonde hair all looking at SUNNY IN IN IN... CHAINS! She was... screaming and yelling but I couldn't hear it. Then the beard walked over and...yelled in her face i think!  
Sunny looked mad .  
He...slapped her face then I was back here but then it went black."

"OK Lily wow I did not see this coming" dad said. "I though it was only her".  
"Who dear?" mom asked.  
"My Sister and Mom they could see things that happen in the future."  
"Yeah but Sunny isn't kidnapped."  
"For now, Lily what did you hear?"  
"Um nothing."  
"OK um that's weird, thanks Lily now go get dressed if you see more come get me or your Mama."  
"OK Papa but why do I have this?"  
" My Mama and Sister had it you were born with it I guess."  
"OK see you later" she walked away humming.

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

"OK am I the only who is freaking out about this?" asked Rapunzel.  
"No I am freaking I just what her to still calm."  
We both started to pace the floor.

"What is going to happen to Sunny?"  
I held her face gently "Blondie I will protect Sunny" I promised her again.

Then I pulled her in a hug. She cried in my chest.  
"I don't know want I would do if Sunny got hurt" I said in Eugene's chest.  
"Blondie nothing is going to happen to Sunny."

"Are you sure, you told me about your Sister and Mother before they were never wrong."  
"Blondie that was her first time it could be a miss understanding."  
"OK well lets keep a guard with Sunny for now" I said pulling away from Eugene.  
"OK I will go down now and tell the best guard I can find." Eugene gave me a kiss on the forehead and a quick hug then he left. I fall on the floor crying.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_  
 _ **Lily's pov**_

Me and Gabby were walking to Sunny's room with dresses in our hands. There was a guard standing at her door. Me and Gabby couldn't figure out what to wear to her sweet sixteen so we thought we could ask her.  
When we got to the door Gabby was about knock on the door but then the guard asked "what are you doing?"  
"We are just going to ask what dress to wear to her party." I said quietly. "Can we go in like NOW?" asked Gabby.  
"Um sure." the guard said. "Thanks." I said.

Gabby knocked on the door and Sunny opened the door.  
"Can we come in?" I asked.  
"LIKE NOW!" said Gabby  
"Um sure." Sunny said opening the door wider  
"Thank you." I said.

"I don't know which one to wear" I said.  
"OK will let me see", Sunny said.

"NO HELP ME FIRST" Gabby said!

"Fine" said Sunny.  
"OK show me the dresses."  
"I have a pink long one with some sparkles on the bodice and a light pick bow around the waist, a yellow short one with sparkles on the bodice, and then there was a white long dress with a golden bow and lace on the outline of the bodice."

"The pink one, it's more you, now for you Lily to pick a dress" said Sunny.  
"OK, I have a black long one with white lace design on the bodice, a gold short one with a white bow on the back, and a yellow long one with sparkles on the bodice of it and buttons on the back."  
"The gold one it will look nice on you" said Sunny.  
"Thank you."  
"OK now which one for me?" asked Sunny.

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

"Flynn please go get your bath you are dirty!" I said.  
"NO NO NO baths are boring!" Flynn yelled.  
"Fine you can take you sling shot."  
"YAYYYYYY THANKS MAMA!" Flynn said running in the washroom!

I walked down the hall and knocked on Gabby's door.  
Gabby opened and said "what to you want Mama?"  
"Gabby can I do your hair?"

"Um sure."  
"Thanks", I walked in and brushed her hair and made a French braid on the side.  
"OK your done."  
"Thanks it looks beautiful Mama!"

"Your welcome dear, OK now go put your pink dress on."  
"OK I'm so excited!"

"Lily can I come in" I knocked on Lily's door.  
"Yes" Lily said quietly.  
I opened the door and saw Lily in a beautiful gold dress.  
"Wow you look breath taking."  
"Thanks but what can I do with my hair?"  
"Um well let me see."  
"OK thank you Mama."  
I walked to her and did two braids in her hair.  
"Wow thanks Mama."  
"Now go put your shoes on."  
"OK" Lily said humming away.

I walked to Sunny's room and knocked.  
"Can I come in honey"  
"Yes please I am freaking out" said Sunny through the door.  
"Why are you freaking out honey"  
"Mama I have to much hair I don't know what to do to it."  
"OK calm down I have a hair style that is perfect for you, I will be right back" I said walking out.  
"OK but please hurry."  
"I will."

I walked to the garden to get some flowers for her hair so I picked some red,pink,yellow,blue, and some white. Then I went back to her room.

I knocked and she came as soon as I knocked.  
"OK sit down honey."  
"OK please help, this hair is so tangled I don't know how you had this much for so long."  
"Well, I don't know."  
I put the same braid I had when I left my tower.  
"Wow Mama thank you so much I can finally move."  
"I know right, OK know what dress are you wearing?"  
"This one" (she had a purple long dress with a light pink bow on the back and sparkles on the bodice and puff in the skirt).  
"Wow it's so wow."  
"thank you now I have to put it."  
I helped her in her dress.  
"Wow you look beautiful." I started to cry a little.  
"Mama it's OK"she pulled me in a hug.  
"I know, you guys just grow up so fast."  
"Thanks Mama, I think."  
"OK will I better go get ready to, bye."  
"Bye Mama thanks again" Sunny closed the door behind me.

I walked to my room and brushed my hair and put on my yellow short dress with little white bows going down the back and puff in the skirt. Then I put my tiara on and went to the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
 _ **Gabby's pov**_

I was in the ballroom with a lot of people and chocolate like no tomorrow. But then I heard voices that were not mine in my head I ran out of the ballroom and then I started to scream and ball up in a corner and I wanted to pull out my hair I swear I am going crazy. The voices were saying SING SING SING OR I WILL HURT YOU. DAD STOP. I LOVE HER. NO YOU CANT YOUR HER BROTHER "REMEMBER" YOU CAN'T LOVE HER. Then it stopped. All of it.

Then Papa walked down the hall and saw me.  
" Is ever thing alright"Papa asked? "Um...yeah" I said ( I must be going crazy I can't tell anyone ).  
"Ok well let's go" Papa said holding out his arm.  
I put me arm through Papa's and walked with papa to the party.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I was opening my gifts when Mama brought me a special gift I toke the box and opened the lid and there was a scrapbook in it I was so happy . I pulled the scrapbook out of the box and opened it was of me then to now. I loved it is much already.  
" thanks Mama I love I love it!"  
"Your welcome."

I started to dance but then a slow song came on so I left the dance floor and this boy came with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Hi I'm Samuel may I have this dance?"  
"Um sure hi my name is Sunny it's nice to meet you."  
He held out his hand and I took his hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. I curtsied and he bowed then we started to dance. We talked all night.  
"So where are you from" I asked? "I'm from Paris" he said.  
"Oh I have never been to Paris, I bet it's lovely."  
"Well tell me something about you?" "Um I have three more siblings um there is Gabby, Lily, and Flynn." "Do you have any siblings?"  
"No it's just me."  
"Is this your first time in Corona?"  
"Yes it is and one princess is very pretty" he said smiling at me.  
I started to blush and though (wow he is very cute, kind, great dancer, and I think he likes me how could this night get any better).  
"Are you thirsty, you look thirsty one minute let me go get you a drink beautiful princess" he winked at me and then he walked away.

He came back with a cup and handed it to me, "here you go beautiful princess" he said.  
"Thanks" I said blushing.  
I took one sip and everything went BLACK!

 _ **Samuel's pov**_

I gave her the stuff my Father told me to give her. Now we are on our way out of castle. I had to carry her. She's so pretty. Wait I shouldn't think that  
"snap out of Samuel" I said to myself.  
When we got to my Mother and Father my Father took her and put her in the carriage, I sat next to her and her head fall on my arm. I didn't care. Should I care? I don't know any more.

Her soft snoring was putting me to sleep when my Father told me "great job boy I am so proud of you."  
"Thanks Father, what are we going to tell her when she wakes up" I asked?  
"Well the drink you gave her erased all her memories so when she wakes up we tell her she hit her head hard and that this is her family. That I am her Father your Mother is her Mother and you are her brother ok" Father asked?  
"Ok", I said in a sad voice.  
A day later we got where we needed to be a tropical inland with a huge tower in middle of it, the tower was for us.

I had to carry Sunny to the tower because she hasn't waken yet which worried me because she was supposed to already. I sat her down in her new bed, in her new room, with her new life.  
My Father came in and said "great job boy now go to your new room and sleep."  
"Ok Father" I walked out and next door was my room. I went to bed but couldn't sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTE..._**

 ** _Sorry for the small chapter. I will post chapter 6 tomorrow._**

 _ **Chapter 5**_  
 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I woke up and tried to get up but I fell back on my back. Then this guy came in with a black beard.  
"Hello I am your Father you don't know this because you hit your head hard but your safe now."  
"OK I think I'm going to rest Father, can you wake me for dinner?"  
"Oh yes daring."

I had a dream about a family with three girls and a boy. The Mother looked like someone I know. But I can't. They were having a picnic they were all laughing, hugging, and just being a happy family.  
Then I woke up to my Brother ,I think holding a yellow dress in his hands. "Hi um here sorry for waking you... Sis" Samuel said.  
"Oh thanks ( I took the dress ) um sorry I forgot you but you look like someone I know."  
"Well I am your Brother so I will let you get dressed and see you down stairs."  
"Ok thanks."  
I put on the dress and ran down stairs.

 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

"Guards have you found any thing Eugene asked?"  
" No sorry sir but we will keep looking" the guard said.  
"Thanks."  
Then the guard left.  
"Oh what is going to happen Eugene" I ran to him and hid my face in his chest and cried?  
"I don't know if she's scared, cold, hurt."  
"Blondie I don't know but I do know that Sunny is a strong girl"Eugene said playing with my hair.  
I cried harder.

 _ **2 months later**_  
 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

One night I found myself in front of Sunny's room. I opened the door and looked around the room and cried sitting on the floor she has been gone for 2 mouths I don't know what to do now.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I was doing my chores alone everyone went to get food and clothes. Then Samuel came in and sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.  
"I have been working all day and my back hurts so bad" I said.  
"Oh will let me help with that."  
Samuel jumped up and walked behind me and started to give me a massage.  
"Oh that feels good thanks."  
"Your welcome Sun."  
( that's his nick name for me )

"Is that a piano I have never played I said." ( I walking over to the piano )  
"Oh um I can teach you" Samuel walked over.  
"Really that would be great" I sat down.  
"Um put your finger there" Samuel pointed to a key.  
"Here?"  
"No here", Samuel grabbed my hand gently and placed it on the keys the right way.  
"Oh um thanks."  
Samuel sat down next to me and started to move my hands down the keys. Then our eyes met and Samuel started to lean in and I did to! But then I got scared I mean this is my Brother so I backed up and fall off the chair.  
"Ouch!"  
"Are you alright sorry about that I didn't know what I was doing" he helped me up.  
"Thanks um bye" I ran in my room.  
(He's so cute ,wait, what, I can't think that.)

 _ **Samuel's pov**_

I love her I just love her I think. I need to help her but I can't I just love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**note...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter again. I will post tonight or tomorrow. :):)**

 _ **Chapter 6**_  
 _ **6 months later**_  
 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

"Maybe we should look in Paris I saw her talking to some guy there that had a Paris crest on his jacket" Eugene said.  
"Do you think that they could go that far" I asked?  
"Yeah I mean it's been 6 months."  
"Ok will let's start looking there then."  
"Alright I will go tell them."

 _ **Gabby's pov**_

"Papa can I tell you something" I asked?  
"Um can it wait" papa asked?  
"Um NO HOW MEAN" I said!  
"Ok sorry what is it dear?"  
"I I I hear voices in my head" I said quietly .  
"What?"  
" I hear voices that aren't mine in my head."  
"Um ok well what did they say?"

"SING SING SING OR OR OR I WILL HURT YOU. DAD STOP. I LOVE HER. NO YOU CANT YOUR HER BROTHER "REMEMBER" YOU CANT LOVE HER".

"Ok you to, wow my Brother had powers that could hear the future kinda like your sister but with ears." "Ok well I think sis is in trouble then."  
"I know now go play love you."  
"Love you to bye" I walked off.

Rapunzel came running down the hall with a big smile on her face. (I haven't seen that smile sense Sunny left I thought).  
"EUGENE, EUGENE, oh there you are" she yelled.  
She ran in to me almost knocking me down.  
"Oh wow you have gotten stronger. What did you need to tell me" I asked?  
"Oh right sorry um we have a whole week off of work" Rapunzel said almost singing it.  
"Ok your point?"  
"It's the same week of Sunny's birthday so I though to help the kids keep they minds off and ours we can go on a vacation."  
"Um why are you so head of time we still have like 6 months left."  
"Yeah I know but a vacation is a lot of planning, so can we do it?"  
"Yes of corse we can do it, it sounds like a great idea do you want to tell the kids or surprise them?"  
"Oh that would be fun we should surprise them."  
"Ok then we surprise them" I said. "Yayyyy" Rapunzel yelled giving me a big hug and kiss.

 _ **Samuel's pov**_

I walked to Sun in the dining room it was just me and her. I held a rose behind my back.  
"Hi" I said.  
"Hey bro" Sunny said.  
"Um... I got you this" I handed her the rose.  
"Thank um... Why did you get this for me?"  
But before I could say anything Sunny yelled, "Ouch that hurt" she dropped her rose.  
"What's the matter?"  
"One of the thorns got me" she held her finger.  
"Um Sun let me see it."  
I toke her finger, "it's not that bad"I handed her a rag to help with the blood.  
"Thanks I have to go" she left.  
(Wow she hands fit perfect in mine though.)

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

"Hey can I go outside Mother" I asked?  
"No dear you are fragile to go outside" Mother said.  
"Ok fine" I said looking out the only window in the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story** **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels.**

 **Here is the next chapter. Love ya'll!**

 _ **Chapter 7**_  
 _ **Evelyn's ( Sunny's fake mom ) pov**_

"I need her died but not yet, her powers are not strong enough once they are then I can take her power out which will of corse kill her but to get revenge on Rapunzel for killing my Mom I need her Sisters to, I hear they now have powers to" I said.  
" Ok dear we will get them to Evan said ( Sunny's fake dad ). Ok me and Samuel will leave on her birthday in 6 months ok?"  
"Fine that will do I need them all died!"

 _ **Flynn's pov**_

I was running around the yard when  
I started to go faster, and faster, AND FASTER.!.!  
"I have super speed YES."  
I ran to papa to show him this.

When I got to Papa I showed him.  
"I have never seen this before wow ok you have a special gift that needs to be in good hands can I trust you with this?"  
"Yes yes yes you can" I started jumping around.  
"Ok now go run off" Papa said.  
"Ok" I ran as fast as I could.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I was alone in the attic of the tower. I saw a chest so I opened it and on top was a dress that was a purple long dress with a light pink bow on the back and sparkles on the bodice and puff in the skirt. It looked familiar I grabbed the dress and I I I... REMEMBERED EVERYTHING. Mama, Papa, Flynn, Gabby, and Lily. I remember how it happened on my birthday Samuel gave me a drink and grabbed me but I was to weak to fight.

After I remembered I ran down the stairs and put my blonde hair outside the window on a hook. It was like 60 feet long now. I jumped. I reached the bottom and I ran. I think this was as fast as I have ever ran. A few hours later I found a good place to camp and I made a fire and I fall asleep.

 _ **Evelyn's pov**_

"Where is she we need to find her and keep her here till I can kill her" I yelled!  
"Ok dear, me and Samuel will go look for her, she can't be far we are on a island" Evan said.  
"I know that, now go find her, NOW!"  
Samuel and Evan ran out the tower.

 _ **Samuel's pov**_

I was trying to get Father to go the other way I though Sunny wouldn't go on.  
"no we are going the other way" he said.  
"Ok" I followed Father.  
We walked a few hours and saw her sleeping on the ground. There was dirt, leaves, grass, and mud all on her dress, face and all in her hair. Father made me pick her up and take her to the tower.

I should have ran why didn't I run.


	8. Chapter 8

**note...**

 **thank you for reviewing on my story** **Nicole Nikki**

 **This chapter is a little longer. Hope you guys love this story so much as I do. Love ya'll.**

 _ **Chapter 8**_  
 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I woke in my fake room in my fake bed in my fake life. I look down and saw handcuffs on my hands I tried to pull them off put they were attached to chains in the wall I also had chains on my ankles. My fake Mother and Father walked in.  
Evelyn said "Ok look we can go with plan a or plan b. Plan a is when you listen to us and act as if this is your family of corse in the end I will kill you to get your power. Then plan b is, you get punished for not listening to us but both end the same."  
I looked at her and pleaded "plan c where you let me go."  
"You are a funny girl" Evan laughed.  
"Now sing for me it make me stronger" Evelyn sat in a stool.  
" No I will never let you use my hair again" I yelled!  
"Fine then Evan get her" Evelyn commanded.

Evan came closer and started to hit me. He ripped my dress and tortured me. I yelled and screamed for help but no one come.

I woke up the next morning from Samuel saying my nick name.  
"What do you want?" I asked weak and mad."Look, I am sorry my Mother and Father planed this I didn't know they were going this far, I just came to ask if you wanted something to eat" Samuel was holding a plate.  
"No I will not eat something from y'all!"  
"Ok I will leave it here" he left the plate on the bed for me and left the room.

I looked at myself in the mirror and my dress was ruined I had to go find a new one. I went to the closet in my "room" and found a red dress so I put that one on. I walked back to the mirror and saw all the bruises and marks Evan left behind on me. I started to cry I was trapped in a place alone.  
"Help" I whispered to myself

 _ **Lily's pov**_

I was walking down the hall with Papa.  
" Papa when is Sunny going to come home" I asked?  
"Well Lily I don't know I want to say soon but I can't lie to you" Papa said.  
"Oh well I miss her so much" I started to cry.  
"Oh Lily don't cry" Papa sat on the floor and let me sit on his lap and cry in his chest.  
He started to brush my hair with his hand when Mama came down the hall and saw us. She ran to us and sat down next to Papa. I crawled to Mama and sat on her lap and cried while Papa rubbed my back and mother brushed my hair.  
"I miss her so much" I yelled!

 _ **7 months later**_  
 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I need to get out of here, Evan is still torturing me, and now Samuel is saying sorry but I want to forgive him I mean I think he is telling the true, and I think I love him wait I can't love him what am I saying oh whatever. But he will not come near me besides if his Mom or Dad asks him to do something. I have not ate in a week. I have gotten so small that my red " ruined" dress now just hangs from my shoulders. I need a new dress but my fake "Mom" will not buy me one. So I just have this one.

I was brushing my hair when Evelyn came in.  
"Dear will you sing for me" she started play with my hair.  
"NO" I yelled.  
"Fine then Evan get in here" Evelyn said through the door.  
Evan came in with a belt. I screamed and ran but then I fall on my face because my chains on my ankles. Then Evan hit the belt on my back hard. I screamed. But then he just did it harder. I started to cry.  
"Now will you do it?" Evelyn asked."Fine" I said weak.  
"Good now come over here" Evelyn pointed to the stool in front of her chair. "Ok" I walked over to the stool and sat in front of her as I sang the song she got stronger.

 _ **8 months later**_  
 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

Me and Eugene were getting ready for bed.  
"Are you excited about our family trip" he asked?  
"Yeah I just wish the whole family was here" I said sad.  
"I know I know, me to,Eugene said giving me a hug. But hey we leave in 5 months so maybe we will find her in time" Eugene said.  
"Yeah maybe."

 _ **9 months later**_  
 _ **Sunny's pov**_

Samuel came in my room with a box in he's hands.  
"What is that" I asked pointing to the box? "It is a sorry-and-I-want-to-help-you-get-out-of-here-gift for my Sun" he handed it to me.  
I opened the box and it was a new brush, new shoes, and a new dress. "Thanks but why would you want to help me get out if you helped them?" I said trying to hide my smile.  
"Because I need you safe your my Sun" Samuel said smiling and leaving the room.  
After he left I put on the light green dress and put on the brown flats. Then I sat on the floor and started to brush, and brush, and brush my hair. After I finished I put a braid in my hair which helped put not all the way it was still dragging on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note...**

 **I know its a another small chapter. :(:( But this chapter is really cute its about Eugene and Lily!**

 **I will stop now and let you guys read. Love y'all.**

 _ **Chapter 9**_  
 _ **10 months later**_  
 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

It was about 10 pm so me and Eugene were heading to bed.  
"Hey guess what?" I said happy.  
"I think that you will tell me any way so what" Eugene said playing with me.  
"Your right so, you know that trip we were planning?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok well I was talking to Annabelle from England and she said that there is a great island about a day away trip" I said thinking that it sound perfect.  
"Blondie that sounds great if you find out the name if the island then I will tell the boat caption."  
"yayyyy" I gave him a hug and kiss goodnight.  
Then Eugene and I crawled into bed and I found he's arm and made him put it around my shoulder and I fell asleep in he's arms.

 _ **11 months**_  
 _ **Sunny's pov**_

"Please stop!" I yelled.  
"Then do what I want you to do" Evelyn demanded.  
"No" I said weak.  
"Your powers are not strong enough but they will be next month for me to take them which will hurt, well it will kill you."  
"No" I whispered to myself (I though I need my family, she is getting stronger).  
"Yes and on your birthday so I know the perfect event to plan."  
"No, why do you want this?" I pulled on my hair.  
"Well I want the revenge but to get that I need to be strong right."  
"Who do you want revenge on and why do you need me?"  
"Well its your Mommy" Evelyn pointed to me.  
"No keep my family out of this" I begged!  
"Oh but their the reason why your here" Evan said as he started to beat me...again.

 _ **Eugene's pov**_

"Sir I think it's time to call off the search" a guard said.  
"No" I yelled back, this guy has been here for like 30 minutes now.  
"Sir but,"he started but then I asked "what if it was you kid out there?"  
"I would never stop sir" the guard said.  
"Ok then problem solved we keep looking" I said annoyed.  
"Yes sir" then the guard ran off.

Then after he left Rapunzel came running in.  
"Hey are you ok?" I ask worried.  
"Yeah I am better then good I am great" she said happy.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"Because I found the name if the island it is called sunset island it's a newer island and smaller so there will not be a lot of people so thats good, I think" Rapunzel basically sang.  
"Oh it sounds perfect" I gave her a passionate kiss.  
Then Flynn ran in my office and saw us and yelled "GROSSSSSS!" Then we stopped and looked at him. "Sorry dear" Rapunzel ran to him and gave him a hug.

 _ **Few hours later**_  
 _ **At dinner**_

I walked in the dining room and saw my family.  
"Hello dear" Rapunzel said giving me a hug.  
"Hey blonde" I kissed her forehead.  
"Papa guess what?" Lily ran up to me.  
"And what is that" I kneeled down to her level.  
"Me and Mama's flowers are starting to grow in the garden" Lily had a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh, you will have to show me tomorrow ok" I kissed her cheek.  
"Ok yayyy" she ran to her seat.

 _ **Lily's pov**_

Me and Papa were going to have a Papa and daughter date today. I am so excited.  
Papa woke me up and said "hurry up we are going out soon."  
"Ok" I rolled over and fell back asleep.  
"Oh no you don't" Papa pushed me off the bed.  
"Owwww why Papa why?"  
"Because we need to get ready now, so get up and get dressed, ok"Papa walked out the door.  
So I got up and put on a sky blue dress with a white bow around my waist. Then I put my hair in two French braids and put on brown flats.

After we had breakfast me and Papa walked to the town and a band started to play a song so I watched but then Papa started to dance with me. Then a crowed started to dance with us. After that we went to the river and started to fish.

"Papa when is Sunny's birthday?" I asked.  
"Um it is July 10th."  
"Oh so soon" I frowned.  
"Hey it's ok we will find her I promise, ok."  
"Ok, hey I caught something" I pulled on my pole.  
"Ok here let me help you" Papa started to pull on it to.  
Then a big fish came out of the water.  
"Wow so, do you want to keep it?"  
"No it deserves another chance."  
"Ok then" Papa let the fish go.

After we went fishing we went to me and Mama's garden to have lunch. "Papa look at the flowers they are blooming" I led down on the blanket Papa put down.  
"Yep they are beautiful" Papa pulled food out of the basket.  
"Soooo what are we having?"  
"We are having sandwiches, apples, grapes, your favorite, and cup cakes."  
"Yayyyy" I said putting a grape in my mouth.  
The whole day was great me and Papa talked about everything it was so fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note...**

 **Thank you for reviewing** **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** **. This chapter is really cute and sad at the same time. Hope you enjoy it. Love y'all!**

 _ **Chapter 10**_  
 _ **1 week to the trip**_  
 _ **Rapunzel's pov**_

"I am so excited, I just can't wait!" I said to Eugene we were walking down the hall to a meeting when we heard crying coming from the closet so Eugene opened the door and sitting on the floor was Gabby.

Eugene got on one knee in front of her "What's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!"

I sat next to her and put my arms around her, she started to cry harder in my chest.  
"Hey what wrong sweetheart?" I asked.  
"I am not a sweetheart!" Gabby whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.  
"I was so mean to Sunny and now and now she's gone maybe forever." Gabby yelled in my chest.  
"Hey your sister will be back I promise." I pulled her chin up with my hand.  
"Are you sure?" she said wiping her tears away.  
"yes I am." I gave her a hug and kiss.  
Eugene picked her up and walked out of the closet, I followed.

 _ **The day of the trip**_  
 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I woke up to Samuel pulling on my arm.. "What do you need?" I asked annoyed.  
"I need you to look out the window." he had a smile on his face.  
"Fine." I walked down the stairs to the only window in the tower with my chains following me.

"Look" Samuel pointed out the window.

"Is that, is that my family?" I asked amazed.

"I think it is."

"Wow they can help me!" I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek after that we were both blushing.

 _ **Flynn's pov**_

We were on a inland called Sunset Inland mama and papa surprised us with it, it was so cool.

"Mama can I go in the woods? PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!" I asked for the tenth time.

"No." mama said annoyed.

"What if Lily and Gabby come?"

"Fine go but be back in 2 hours OK."

"OK thanks mama!" I gave her a hug.

"Your welcome."

"Gabby, Lily come on." I called to them to come with me.

"OK." they both got up from they half build sand castle.

Mama and papa went in the little house to put our stuff away.

Me, Lily, and Gabby was playing chase when I stopped at a tower.

"Wow I want to climb it!" I said.

"Ugh it's to far." Gabby complained.  
"Guys we should go back." Lily said worried.  
"No I'm climbing it! Are you coming?" I started to climb.  
"Fine but if I fall I'm blaming you." Gabby started to climb to.  
"Come on Lily."Gabby called out to Lily.

"Ok but what if we get stuck?"

"We won't." I said.

Lily started to climb.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_  
 _ **Same time**_

I was sitting next to Samuel while he play the piano when the window opened. I turned around and saw Flynn.

I was to weak to run so I walked as fast I could to him and hugged him before he even know it was me.  
"Sunny is it really you!?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said with tears in my eyes.

Then I heard a groan and "Help me Flynn!"

I saw Gabby. Flynn helped her in. She ran to me crying and saying "SORRY SORRY SORRY!"

I lifted her chin, "Why are you sorry?"

"I was always so mean to you."

"Hey it's OK."

Then Samuel saw little arms in the window and ran to it. Right before the person fell he grabbed its arms and pulled the person in. It was Lily.  
"Um thanks sir." she said to Samuel.  
"Samuel and no problem." he told her his name.  
"Oh thanks Samuel." she said quietly.  
Then she saw me. Her little eyes got so big. She ran to me and jumped in my arms.  
"I missed you guys so much." I said hugging them all.

"Awwww how sweet." a cold voice called. There he and she was.

"Stay away from them!" I yelled at Evelyn.

"Now why would we do that?" Evan stepped closer.

"Because you only wanted me!" I said putting Lily, Gabby, and Flynn behind me.

"Oh but we do want them. Evan go get three more chains." Evelyn said.  
"NO NO NO PLEASE!" I begged.

Flynn tried to run but couldn't he was still learning to use his powers. Lily was the first to be chained then Gabby, and Flynn.  
"What is going on?" Lily asked.  
"I'm going to take your powers." Evelyn said.

"No no please just take me!" Sunny said.

"No, Evan take Sunny up to her room NOW!" Evelyn pointed up the stairs.

"Yes dear." Evan dragged me up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note...**

 **I hope you like this**

Chapter. Love y'all.

 _ **Chapter 11**_  
 _ **Eugene's pov**_

"Blondie where are the kids?" I asked.

"Playing in the woods." Rapunzel was getting the wood ready for the fire that I was going to start soon.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Really?"

"Yes and what are you doing?"

"I think you know." She smiled and blushed.

"Well don't we need to go find the kids." She was trying to stop blushing. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. But Rapunzel pulled away. "We have to go find the kids."

"Why?"

"Our kids could be dying right now and you want to make out!"

"I didn't want to make out."

"Then want did you want."

"Nothing never mind lets just go."

"Thats what I thought." We ran off in the woods.

 _ **Samuel's pov**_

I ran to Sunny's room. Sunny, Lily, Gabby, and Flynn were all in a line chained to a wall.  
I walked to Gabby first who was in tears.  
You ok?" I asked  
"No please help me!"  
"I will I promise!"

I walked over to Flynn next. He looked mad.  
"Hey you OK?" I asked.  
"No now leave me alone!"Flynn yelled.  
"Hey I am just trying to help!"  
"Well I don't want your help!"  
"Alright well I will be back soon."

I walked to Lily next.  
Hey it's ok" I said.  
"No it hurts"Lily said through her crying.  
"What does?"  
"The hand things."  
"You mean the hand cuffs."  
"Yeah what you said."  
"Ok um hang in there for a little longer ok."  
"O-ok."

I walked to Sunny next. She had this shocked/ weak face on.  
"Hey sun you ok?" I asked.  
"No." Sunny said trying not to cry.  
"Hey it's going to be ok." I started to hold her in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and cried.  
"Hey I will be back ok I promise good bye." I ran out of the tower so fast that my mom and dad didn't see me.

 _ **Samuel's pov**_

I was running to the beach. Trying to find her parents. I was running so fast I hit something or someone. I look up to see the king and queen of Corona. I stood up so fast I almost fell back.  
"Hey you ok?" Eugene asked.  
"Yeah better now that I found y'all!" I smiled.  
"Why?" Rapunzel asked  
"Because I know where your kids are."  
"Where." Eugene said.  
"In a tower in the middle of the island."  
"Are they ok?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Well I can't lie, no Sunny is really hurt and Lily's handcuffs are to tight which means she can't feel her hands and they will all die tomorrow if we don't hurry."  
"Wait what did you say die!" Rapunzel was shocked.  
"Yes I will tell you the story on the way there come on." I yelled.  
"Wait how do you know all this stuff?" Eugene wondered.  
"Well I promise that I am trying to help you but, I helped I am the kidnappers son, I am so sorry".  
Rapunzel still shocked said. "Wow."  
"How dare you take my kids!" Eugene pined me to a tree.  
"Eugene get off of him we need him!" Rapunzel yelled. He did.  
"Thanks now this way." I pointed the way to the tower.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

It's been a hour and Samuel isn't back yet.  
"Sunny what is going to happen to us?" Lily asked.  
"Nothing is going to happen to you I promise." I answered.  
"What is going to happen to you?"  
"I hope nothing."  
"Please don't leave me."  
Lucky I didn't have to say anything because Samuel came running though the door.  
"Hey are OK?" He asked.  
"Yeah just get them out of here!" I said.  
" I have people to help!" Samuel said and my MOM AND DAD came out from the hall!  
"Mom dad I missed you!" I yelled. They ran to me and hugged me and kissed me.  
"Ok let's get you out" my dad started working on my cuffs, then Lily's, then Gabby's, then Flynn's. "Alrighty let's go." Eugene said.  
"Not so fast." Evelyn came around the corner.  
"Mom please." Samuel begged.  
"No I need them." She yelled.  
"Well you can't have them!" Rapunzel said.  
"Oh you dumb girl." Evan came in the room.  
"She isn't dumb!" Eugene yelled. "Oh calm down we don't want to fight you!" Evan said.  
"I can't hit a beautiful girl like your wife!" Evan put his hand on Rapunzel's face.  
"Keep your hands off me!" Rapunzel yelled. "  
Oh alright." Evan moved his hands. After that I start to get really dizzy and I started to see dot I was getting to weak then BLACK!

 _ **Lily's pov**_

"Sunny!" Samuel ran to her. Samuel put her head on his lap and could feel blood on the back of her head. "Mom dad you need to let them go." Samuel stood up and put Sunny's head in my lap.  
"Son you need to stop and help us get them back in there chains!"Evelyn yelled.  
"No stop!" Samuel yelled.  
Evan started to fight Eugene and pined him on the ground and put chains on him. Then Rapunzel he said a few words in her ear and she started crying and let him put the chains on her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_  
 _ **Gabby's pov**_

"Mommy, daddy please!" Lily yelled in tears.  
"It's OK dear." Rapunzel said.  
"No it's not the sun is coming up." Evelyn said looking out the window. Evan started to get the dagger ready and picked up Sunny and sat her on a table.  
"NOW!" Evelyn yelled. Just before Evan could kill her Samuel jumped in front of him and he stabbed him in the chest.  
"Son, no what have I done?!" Even cried.  
"Father please stop" Samuel said weakly.  
"Son I am so sorry!" Cried Evan.  
"It's OK." Samuel said.

During all this Flynn ran to dad and grabbed the pin out of his pocket and unchained him. Dad ran to Evelyn and punched her. She fell down to the ground. She pulled out a knife and cut dad's arm. He crouched in pain. Then I ran to the chains and grabbed them and put them on her wrist while she was trying to get up. Evan turned around and saw her but looked away and asked dad  
"Please help me my son is dying!" He begged.  
"Dad toss me the pin." Flynn ran to mom. Dad tossed it to him and Flynn unchained her. She ran to Sunny and put her hands on her face.  
"Oh honey!" She cried.  
"Evan can you please get me some water." She asked through tears. "Sure."  
He put Samuel's head in my lap and ran out the room.  
"HOW DARE YOU HELP THEM!" Evelyn yelled.  
"Keep your mouth shut."  
Dad took off one of his socks and stuffed it in her mouth. All of us kids started to laugh at how funny she looked. Dad walked over to Sunny and mom.  
"Blondie are you OK?"  
"Yeah but look at our baby. She so skinny and pale and her hair it's so tangled and long!"  
"It's going to be OK." Dad pulled mom in a hug.

I looked down at Samuel his chest was all bloody and his breath was being forced.  
"Hey I don't think we have met my name is Samuel."  
He said through the pain.  
"Hi my name is Gabby."  
"Well it's nice to see your family back together."

Then Evan ran in with two bowls and rags. He placed one next to mom and dad and came back to me, I put Samuel back in his lap and walked over to Sunny. He started to put water on Samuel's face. I sat on dad's lap and Lily came and held Sunny while mom put water on her head. Flynn came and sat cris-cross apple sauce next to dad. "Ohhhh."  
Sunny started to wake up.  
"Sunny can you hear me!" Mom said dipping the rag back in the water and on her face.  
"Umm." Sunny moaned .  
"Hey we need to get out of here." Dad said looking at Evelyn.  
"OK but how?" Mom asked.  
"There is a secret staircase." Evan came over.  
"OK let's go. Wait are you coming?" Flynn pointed at Evan.  
"I don't have to but please take my son and get him help."  
"You can but I can't stop your punishment." Dad said grabbing Sunny.  
"I understand thank you." Evan went to pick up Samuel and he did. ( wow he is strong ) I said in my head.

 _ **Lily pov**_

I stayed near daddy I wanted to make sure she was ok. We got back to the beach a hour later.  
"Guards please help!" Mom yelled. Two man ran over and grabbed Samuel from a tired Evan. We toke Sunny and Samuel in the beach house. Dad sat her in the love seat the guards sat Samuel on the couch. Then the guards left to go get help.

The guards came back 5 minutes later with a doctor. The doctor went to Samuel first.

"Hello my name is doctor Smith. What happen to your son?" He asked Evan.  
" Um I stabbed him." Even replied.  
" Oh well let me look at him then."

The doctor looked at Samuel for 10 minutes.  
"He should live I will have to some major work on him but he should be fine. Now for princess Sunny."  
"Thank you so much doc." Evan patted the doctor on his back sand walked back to his son.

"Hello king and queen what happened?" The doctor asked.  
"She was kidnapped and was beaten and under feed." Dad said while looking at Evan with no emotion.  
"OK has she said any thing sense she knock out?" The doctor started to feel her pulse.  
"Um she grunted a little but not much." Mom said with a tears in her eyes.  
"OK I think she will be fine. We need some water and some apple sauce."  
The guard left to go get the stuff. walked over to Samuel.  
"I don't think I can save him he is losing so much blood I am so sorry."  
"No you have to please. Please!" Evan cried out.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE...**

 **Hey guys so this story only has 15 chapters so it has 2 more after this one. I will try to post them soon. I hope ya'll love this story as much as I do. LOVE YA'LL!**

 _ **Chapter 13**_  
 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I felt water on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I was no longer in the tower. I was in a house. There was a doctor over me putting more water on my face. Then I saw mom, dad, and my siblings. I smiled.  
"Good morning honey." Mother said coming over.  
"SUNNY!" All three of my siblings yelled and ran over.  
"Hi!" I said not recognizing my own voice.  
Dad and Evan walked over.  
"No please, stay away!" I yelled as best as I could.  
"Honey it's OK, he's not going to hurt you I promise." Mom said slowly.  
"OK, I trust you mom." But I didn't let my eyes leave him.  
"Where is Samuel?" I asked looking around.  
"Um he..he um he died." Father looked over in the corner of the room and I followed he eyes.  
"No, no please!" I tried to stand but mom put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Let me up mom please!" I shouted.  
"Fine." She let me go.  
I ran over to him.  
"Oh Samuel, no...please no." I put my hands on his face and cried so much. I looked at his chest and though what if I can save him. But before I could a guard ran in with some water and apple sauce.  
"Honey can you please come and eat?" Mother asked.  
"No I need to save him." Lily came up and said. "Sunny if you die how are you going to save him."  
"OK." I walked over to my mom and ate the apple sauce and drank the water. The doctor walked over.  
"Hey Evan told me that he um beat you."  
"Yes he did."  
"Where?"  
"Um my back and my face."  
"Yeah I can see your face. It should be fine I will put some medicine on your face and I will have to see you back."  
"Wait that means that I will have to take my dress off."  
"Yes I will ask for your family to leave."  
"OK." I didn't want to do this.

After everyone left the doctor came back over and waited. I turned around and toke my dress off then my corset.

 _ **Doctors pov**_

I looked at her back you could see her rips on her sides and a little of her spine. But there was a lot of dried blood and new blood all over her back. There was a gash in her back and she was so small.  
"Can you please lay down on the couch face down." I asked.  
"Yeah if you turn around first."  
"Of course." I turned around.  
I heard feet moving and then I heard "You turn around now." I came back over to her and dipped a rag in some water and started to wash her back.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

After the doctor finished washing my back my mom came in with a dress, a corset, shoes, and a brush.  
"Hi honey, I though you would want to wash your hair and brush it and change, here I will leave this here. The shampoo and body wash is in the bath room dear. I love you."  
"Thanks mom I love you too." I take the things. I walked to bath room and pulled my hair in behind me and closed the door. I started the water of the bath and started to wash my hair. By the end of my bath I used the bottle of shampoo and body wash. I put the new light yellow corset on and the white dress on over it then I started to french braid my hair.

After I walked out I saw Samuel I ran over to him and looked around. No one was there. I put my braid on top of him and started to sing.  
"FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW LET YOUR POWER SHINE (my hair started to glow) MAKE THE CLOCK REVERSE  
BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE (it reached Samuel's chest) HEAL WHAT HAS BEEN HURT CHANGE THE FATE'S DESIGN SAVE WHAT HAS BEEN LOST BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE...WHAT ONCE WAS MINE." My hair stopped glowing I opened my eyes and saw Samuel's chest look blood free. I looked at his eyes and his eyes opened.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE...**

I want to say thanks to PianoWizard for following my story! I had a small dance party when I saw that. Love Y'all. Hope you have a good day. There will be one more chapter after this one. I will try to post it tomorrow.

 _ **Chapter 14**_  
 _ **Samuel's pov**_

"Samuel are you... are you alive?" Sunny was in tears.  
I didn't say anything I leaned forward and kissed her tears away and found her lips with mine. This was our first kiss. I started to pull away but then my Sun said "one more" and pushed her lips on mine. My hands were tangled in her hair and her hands were in mine. Then it got ruined, her dad walked in."um...GET OFF MY PRINCESS!"  
"Sir I am so sorry we were...I was just um..."  
"Dad don't kill him."  
"I wasn't going to kill him I was just going to teach him a lesson. Is that OK?"  
"No. No it's not dad!"  
"Fine but if you hurt my princess I will hurt you."  
"Yes sir."

Me and Samuel got up off the floor and Samuel and my dad shook hands. "It's good to have you back." Dad said.  
"Thanks sir."  
"It's dinner time so let's go the whole family is waiting." Dad said.

 _ **Evan's pov**_

I was talking to Lily when Eugene and Sunny and and and Samuel my son walked in. I ran over to him and dragged him in a hug. I don't know how I was feeling I mean he died how can this be. I look in his eyes and they were the same blue that they were when he passed. I though I was dreaming. We seat down and ate. Sunny just had some bread, grapes, water, and juice.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_  
 _ **Bed time**_

"Honey I love you have sweet dreams OK. And if you need anything mine and your dad's room is three doors down."  
"OK thanks mom love you." She gave me a kiss and hug then she left.

That night I had a nightmare we were still in the tower and Evelyn was still there I was trapped and Evelyn was killing my family and Samuel and I was trapped I couldn't help. I woke up screaming. I walked out of my room and checked on my sisters (they are sharing a room). They were still sleeping. Then I walked next door and opened the door. There was Flynn and Samuel in here they to were sleeping. I left. I walked to the third door and opened the door. Mom and dad were sleeping. I walked in the room and closed the door and walked to the bed. I crawled up the end of the bed and my mom woke up.  
"Sunny is that you?"  
"Yeah can I sleep with y'all?"  
"Yes of course."  
She moved a little and I got under the blanket with my dad on my left and my mom on my right. I fell right asleep.

 _ **The next morning**_  
 _ **Samuel's pov**_

I walked to Sunny's room to wake her up but she was gone. I started to panic. I can't lose her. Not after all we have been through together. I though maybe she was at breakfast. So I walked to the dining room. She wasn't there. Eugene was gone to. I walked to Rapunzel and asked "where is Sunny and Eugene?"

"Oh they are in my room sleeping. She got scared last night so she came in our room."

"Thanks. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, blueberries, and eggs."

"Yum sounds great."

"Come on pull up a seat."

I pulled up a chair and stared eating then Sunny came in wearing a sky blue and black lace dress and Eugene came to. Eugene seat next to Rapunzel and gave her a kiss on the check. Sunny came to me. "Is this seat open?"

"Yeah seat down."

"thanks."

Sunny got some blueberry's and a pancake and started eating.

 _ **after breakfast**_

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I was in my room cleaning my wounds then there was a knock at my door. "One minute." I yelled. I pulled on my dress and ran to my door. It was my dad. "Hi Sunny we are leaving in 2 hours to go home so get ready OK."

"OK thanks dad love you."

"Love you to." He closed the door.

I didn't have anything to pack so I went to Samuel's room. I knocked. He came to door. "Hi."

"Hey Sunny. What do you need?"

"What can a girl not come to see her boyfriend." Samuel closed the door.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

"Yeah um is that OK?" I was starting to feel like he didn't want me.

"Yes that is great!" He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. at first I was I surprised and my eyes were open. But the i melted in his touch and closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pushed me to the wall and my hands were his hair and his in mine. I didn't want to stop but I needed to breath so I came up for air. Our fore heads were touching and hands intertwined together. I blushed. Then he gave me a kiss on the check and backed away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**NOTE...**_

 _ **I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. I forgot. So here is the last chapter. I hope you love this story as much as I do. Love ya'll . I'm going to be posting a jelsa story soon so please look for that soon. Love ya'll so much!**_

 **chapter** _ **15**_

 _ **Eugene's pov**_

 _ **home**_

We just got home. Lily, Gabby , and Flynn ran inside to their rooms. Sunny was walking with Samuel outside. Evan was walking with Rapunzel. I walked to Evan. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Me and him started to walk. "Look I know that Evelyn is already in jail but I look I um." But before I could finish him interrupted. "Your here to take me to jail I know I made mistakes. I'm ready."

"Its only going to be for 2 years i'm sorry."

"Its fine but hey watch my boy for me."

"of course I will."

"Thanks OK take me away." Two guards came to take him to jail.

I walked to Samuel. "Hey I need to tell you something."

"OK bye Sunny talk to you later." Sunny walked away.

"Look I know you are going to hate me but your dad and mom are in jail."

"What you can't stop it?!"

"I can't with your mom, and your dad well I mean I can't change the law for one person and I shorten it for your dad. He will only be there for 2 years and your mom will be there for 6 years."

"Fine whatever!" He walked off. I walked to Rapunzel.

"Hey its going to be OK." she put her arms around my neck.

"Am I making a mistake?"

"Well no I think you are smart so I trust you. Samuel will be fine he will just have to grief a little but he will be fine I promise." she smiled a little and kissed me. I picked her up and kissed harder. then we parted and she smiled and I put her down.

 ** _Samuel's pov_**

I was so mad he can't just take my dad from me. Or can he. "Ughhhhhh! What am I going to do I can't live in the castle?"

"Hey Sammy calm down it will be OK." I could feel arms wrap around my neck. Sunny. I turned around in her arms and looked in her dreamy green eyes.

"Is Sammy my new name?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah your name for me is Sammy like your for me is Sun."

"OK, and how can I be OK if I have no one to go to Sun."

"I can talk to my dad and see if he can get you a house."

"Really that would help me so much. But if not I will find other way." I touch her nose with mine. Then I started to tickle her. She laughed and yelled "NO NO PLEASE STOP!" I didn't stop. Sunny fell down on the ground. I fell down next to her and cuddled her. She smiled up at me. "What are you smiling at my Sun."

"My Sun."

"What no that's my thing."

"What we can't be each others Sun."

"I guess we can." I gave her a kiss on her lips. "One more." she said after I pulled away. She pushed her lips on mine. My hands were on her waist and hers were in me hair. I need to pull away put I couldn't I didn't want to. but then I had to because Sunny pulled away trying to catch her breath.

"Did I go on to long?"

"No you didn't I was just wasn't ready." she laughed.

"Well next time I will give you a warning."

"Deal. Anyway I have to go talk to my dad. Love you."

" Love you to." She started to walk away.

"Hey warning!" I pulled her in a kiss and she was surprised at first but then she melted in my touch.

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

I walked away from Samuel to the door that takes you inside of the castle. I walked to my dad study and knocked on the door. "Come in." I walked in and saw my dad with his reading glasses on looking at some letters. "Hi my princess what do you need?"

"I want to talk about Samuel."

"OK what about Samuel?" I feel so nervous about asking him this but Samuel needs me. What if he gets mad or he says no.

"Um can you buy or help him get a house and a job?"

"Well um I will talk to Hook hand and see if he can work at Snuggly Duckling and I will look at some house on sell to help."

"Thank you dad I love you so much!" I gave him a big hug and kissed his head. Then I skipped out of the room and skipped to find Samuel.

I found Samuel he was in the play room playing 'princess' with Lily and dressed like a king with crown and everything. Lily was dressed in one of her dress up gowns and there was crown on her head to.

"Hello kind sir would you like some tea!" Lily asked pouring tea in a small cup near Samuel.

"Yes I would love some, princess Lily!"

"Here you go King Samuel."

" Thank you sweet Princess." Lily walked over to a butler. "Can you please play some music." He smiled and went to sit at the piano, he started to play. Samuel walked over to Lily. "Would you like to dance?"

"YES YES YES!" Samuel grabbed her hands and started to dance. Then she put her feet on his feet so she would be taller. Samuel smiled down at her and twirled her. I couldn't believe my eyes I mean there was Samuel a big and strong guy playing 'princess' with a small and gently girl. Then I guess Samuel saw me because he stopped dancing and looked at me. I smiled he walked over and bowed "May I have this dance my Queen?"

"Yes you may!" Me and Samuel started dancing. "Wait there is something missing!" Lily yelled running around the play room then she pulled out a play crown and yelled "Got it!". She ran to me and bowed my head and she placed the crown on my head. We started dancing again.

After the butler stopped playing I asked Samuel "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Give me a minute to change."

"OK." He went in the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later.

"Good bye Princess Lily we will have to do this again!"

"YES YES YES good bye King Samuel!" We walked out the room to the gardens. When we got to the gardens I started to climb a tree with Samuel ounce we reached a good breach we sat down and I smiled. "Why are you so happy?" Samuel asked moving a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Because I talked to my dad."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he could get you a job at the Snuggly Ducking and get you a house in the village!"

"Oh my gosh that is amazing thank you!" He started to give me a hug but I got off balance but before I could fall Samuel grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "I will never let you fall." he didn't let me go I couldn't think with how close our body's were to each others. He moved my hair back and put his hand on the back of my neck. He started to lean in, I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. After we stopped kissing I blushed like crazy I was so happy that I was back home safe and sound.

 _ **6 months later**_

 _ **Sunny's pov**_

It has been 6 months. I am home and safe and me and Samuel are dating. Lily has been less shy now I think she is starting to come out of her shell. Her and Samuel are so close it is so cute to watch them play together. Gabby has been sweeter to, but if you make her mad you will be in trouble like real TROUBLE! Flynn has been good he is still learning how to use his powers so some days he has to stay home from school but he will get. My mom has been really busy with work but I still see her at our meals and we have a little mom and daughter date soon. I am really happy! My dad is OK he is working a lot to so we don't see each other a lot but when we do he makes sure I smile. Samuel is good he sees his dad every other day and me and him are really getting close I love him so much. Evan is OK I mean as best as a man in jail can do I some times go with Samuel and visit him. Evelyn is no better I am to scared to visit her so I don't see her. I still have the dreams about her. But Samuel helps me. I sometimes sleep with him so I can't have the dreams. He helps me a lot. I am so happy to be back home and with my family I love them so much I can't believe they found me.

I am so happy to be back at my happy home.

 _ **THE END!**_


End file.
